


Now we are

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Alfred & Edward have been friends since they were 3





	Now we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritetrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/gifts), [SheOfTheBookAndSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfTheBookAndSong/gifts), [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



> Inspired by @iwritetrash onderful fic Spellbound and because I'm about to bring on yet more angst in How do I love thee? i wanted to write a little bit of fluff

**Now we are......3**

Edward clutched his mother’s hand anxiously as they walked down the corridor. He wasn’t at all sure that he was going to like this “nursree” at all. His mummy had said, as she’d attempted to bring some order to his curls and zip up his anorak that he would be coming here every day, and would have new toys and children to play with. That sounded nice but he wouldn’t be at home safe and comfortable with his mummy anymore, would they even have his favourite bear shaped spaghetti shapes?

His mummy stopped and opened a door and he could hear her talking and then a woman he didn’t know crouched down

“Hello Edward” she said “I’m Amelia, I’m going to help look after you”

Edward backed behind his mothers legs and clutched his teddy more firmly, he didn’t know this woman, and she wasn’t his mummy! This was not at all what he wanted

“He seems very shy” said Amelia to his mummy as she stood up

“He is” said his mummy

“Hello” said another voice

Edward peered out cautiously from around his mummy’s legs; the voice belonged to someone small like him. Standing there was a little boy in blue dungarees with a big mass of blond hair holding a floppy pink rabbit by the ear

“Hello” he said again “my name is Alfred what is yours?”

Edward stared at him, he’d never seen hair quite that colour

“You are new” said the little boy confidently “I haven’t seen you before”

Edward hid his face against his mother’s legs

“Are you frightened?” asked Alfred sucking the rabbit’s ear thoughtfully

Edward nodded slowly

“Don’t be, everyone is nice and they let us paint and make sandcastles”

Edward edged out gingerly “sandcastles?”

Alfred nodded “BIG ones! Would you like to make one with me?”

Edward nodded again

“Come on then" he held out his hand “what is your name?” he asked again

“Edward”

 

 

**Now we are...8**

“Are you ready Edward?”

Edward pushed back the cricket helmet he’d borrowed from his dad which had fallen over his eyes

“Ready”

“OK”

Alfred bowled the ball and Edward hit it as hard as he could watching as it sailed high in the air, over the flower beds and into next doors garden and then jumped as there was a loud crash

“Bloody Pagets” came the yell from next door “which one of you has smashed my greenhouse this time?”

Mr Cobourg next door as always complaining about his green house being smashed though to be fair they were always smashing it

Edward opened his mouth to speak but before he could Alfred said

“Me sir, Alfred”

Mr Cobourg appeared glowering over the fence

“Then you can pay for it to be mended”

“Of course sir” said Alfred looking as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth

“Hmmm” Mr. Cobourg looked at him suspiciously, he did not trust him or any of those multitudinous Pagets one bit

“Make sure you do” he aid and he disappeared again

“Alfred you can’t pay for the greenhouse, you didn’t smash it, I did”

“I know but he would have shouted at you and you would have been upset, I’m used to hi shouting at me”

“I'll give you the money”

Alfred grinned at him “thanks, shall we go and shove a banana up his exhaust?”

“Alfred, no! We’ll only get into more trouble” said Edward laughing, Alfred always ha to push it

“OK OK, do you want to bowl to me?”

Edward nodded and Alfred picked up his bat, he’d do the banana thing once Edward had gone home

 

**Now we are....15**

“Paget!” the form master barked at him “stop clowning about and pay attention!!! and do your tie up and tuck your shirt in”

“Sorry sir” Alfred grinned at Edward sat at the next desk, he wasn't at all sorry

Edward grinned back, Alfred was always messing about in class, and luckily it didn’t seem to affect his grades

When the bell went, Alfred mouthed "bike sheds?" to him and Edward nodded. Once there, Alfred got out a packet of cigarettes, shook one out and offered the packet to Edward

Edward shook his head “no thanks”

Alfred raised his eyebrows “no?”

Edward went red as he got out his lighter to hand to Alfred

“What do you think of Florence?

“Florence?” Alfred shrugged; she was a girl, what was there to think about?

“I was going to ask her out”

Alfred inhaled too much and choked “ask her out?”

“Yeah”

Alfred looked at the ground, he’d never thought about having a girl friend, girls were of no interest to him but he realised with a pang that he didn’t want Edward to ask Florence out. He looked up, Edward was looking at him earnestly and he knew he wanted Alfred to agree he should do it

“Go for it” said Alfred shrugging “why not?”

“She might think I’m you know…”

“You know, what?” said Alfred

“A loser”

Alfred laughed, “as if!” he’d seen the girls look at Edward who miraculously seemed to have gone through puberty with minimum fuss, his hair was still madly curly but he’d not had to put up with 6 months of acne and his body was already more that of a man than a boy

“Thanks mate”

“Well you’re not; I wouldn’t be friends with a loser would I?”

Edward smiled “guess not...and maybe you could ask her friend mina? We could go on a double date or something”

Alfred nodded “yeah” he couldn’t care less about mina but if Edward wanted him to do it then he would, couldn’t hurt

“Great! Lets to it now”

“Now?”

“Yeah”

Alfred stubbed out his cigarette “OK”

Alfred watched as Edward stutteringly asked Florence out as she leaned against the wall, she was flicking her hair around like crazy and laughing, she was definitely going to say yes. Her friend mina was watching to and then she looked at Alfred rolling her eyes and smiling. Alfred smiled back

“You wanna go out too?” he said

Mina shrugged “can do”

Alfred nodded “cool”

Edward finished with Florence and then she locked arms with mina and walked off

“She said yes then” said Alfred

“Yeah” said Edward “next Friday, mina?”

“She said yes too”

“Double date then” said Edward

“Yeah” said Alfred wondering why his stomach was churning

 

**Now we are....18**

“Alfred!”

“Mina!”

They hugged, “great to see you” said Alfred “how have you been?”

“Good” she smiled “how are you?”

“Yeah good too” there was a silence and she raised her eyebrows “you haven’t told him yet have you?”

Alfred sighed “no”

“Come on Alfred you know you should” said mina “he won’t think any less of you just because you’re gay”

“I should bloody well think not” said Alfred heatedly

“Well then TELL HIM”

“God did you go on this much when we were dating?” Alfred smiled at her affectionately

“No but then I worked out you were gay before you did” she said laughing

“True...oh god Mina why can’t Edward be like you and just know?”

“Because he’s Edward!” she said with a grin and then she grew more serious “are you not telling him because of how you feel about him?”

“How I feel..???” Alfred gaped at her “mina are you a witch?”

“Oh come ON Alfred” she said “it’s obvious”

Alfred stared at the floor “it is?”

“Yes...well to me anyway...” she slumped down on the sofa next to him “look just tell him ok? he’s your best friend! Besides were you planning to be celibate at uni? Don’t you think if you turn up with a boy he might just realise?”

“Could I just do that instead?”

“What turn up with boy? God sake Alfred don’t be mad, just tell him!!!!”

“OK OK”

 

“Edward?”

“Mmmm?”

They were sat in Alfred’s garden at home, the last rays of the sun elongating the shadows turning Alfred’s blonde hair to red gold.

“I’ve got something to tell you”

Edward turned to him “sounds serious”

“Well it is...or not...i don’t know really”

Edward frowned at him “well what is it” he’d never seen Alfred look this solemn, usually his face was alight with a mischievous grin and his blue eyes were bright with laughter.

There was a pause

“Alfred?”

“ithinkimgayanywaywouldyoulikeanotherbeer?”

“Sorry?” Edward sat up

“I said ‘ithinkimgaywouldyoulikeanotherbeer?” Alfred’s face was bright red and his heart was pounding

“I thought that was what you said” said Edward settling back “yes”

“Yes?”

“Yes id like another beer”

“Oh...”being honest Alfred had hoped for a bit more of a reaction

Edward turned to him and smiled “and thanks for telling me” he said softy “I imagine that was hard”

Alfred nodded feeling strangely tearful “yeah”

“You’re still my best friend though aren’t you?”

Alfred nodded “always”

“Well then that’s all that matters” said Edward

 


End file.
